Abe Natsumi
Natsumi Abe (安倍 なつみ, Abe Natsumi), born August 10, 1981 in Muroran, Hokkaidō, Japan, is a Japanese singer and actress, and a former member of Morning Musume. Info She released her first single, "22 Sai no Watashi", on August 13, 2003, just a few days after her 22nd birthday. Her first full length album, Hitoribotchi, was then released on February 4, 2004, containing many solo versions of Morning Musume songs. In August 2005, her fifth single, "Koi no Hana", was released, and she also became a member of the Hello! Project special unit DEF.DIVA together with Maki Goto, Rika Ishikawa and Aya Matsuura in October. The single "Takaramono" was also released in November credited as "Sen", who is the main character of the drama "Takaramono", played by Abe. In the spring of 2006, Abe released a new single, "Sweet Holic", together with a new album, "2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~". June 2006 saw Abe release "The Stress," a cover of the 1989 song by pop idol Chisato Moritaka. In October of the same year "Amasugita Kajitsu" was released, reaching 5th on the Oricon Chart, the highest place she achieved since "Koi no Telephone Goal" in 2004. Abe was prosecuted after causing a traffic accident on October 6, 2007. According to police, she was making a right turn out of a car park on Sunday evening when she hit a motorbike. Abe was unhurt but the rider suffered minor injuries to his elbow and back. Abe has had her driving license for less than a year and still has a learner's sticker on her car. On October 5, 2008, Abe performed in an event to mark the 30th anniversary of the Sunshine City building in Ikebukuro. She was joined by other artists who were popular in the 1980s, such as Hiroko Moriguchi and Ayumi Nakamura. It was announced on October 19, 2008, on the official Hello! Project website, that Abe will graduate from Hello! Project along with the rest of Elder Club on March 31, 2009. Profile * DOB: 08.10.1981 * Place of Birth: Hokkaido, Japan * Blood type: A * Hello! Project units: ** Morning Musume (1997-2004) ** Kiiro 5 (2000) ** 10nin Matsuri (2001) ** Odoru 11 (2002) ** SALT5 (2003) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) ** Nochiura Natsumi (2004-2005) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) ** DEF.DIVA (2005-2006) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) Discography Singles Albums Acts Television * Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。, April 9, 2000 – April 1, 2007) * Futarigoto (二人ゴト) Dramas * Aiken Rosinante no Sainan ~Mukai Ryūta no Dōbutsu Nikki! (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～, January – March 2001) * Nurseman (ナースマン, January – March 2002) * Angel Hearts (2002) * Koinu no Waltz (仔犬のワルツ, April – June 2004) * Takaramono (November 2005) Radio * Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!, October 13, 2006) Movies * Morning Cop * Pinch Runner * Last Present * Koinu Dan no Monogatari * Prison Girl Publications Photobooks Essay books Calendars * Natsumi Abe 2004 Calendar (October 2003) * Natsumi Abe 2005 Calendar (September 2004) * Natsumi Abe 2006 Calendar (October 12, 2005) * Natsumi Abe 2007 Calendar (October 2006) External links * Official Hello! Project discography * Abe Natsumi file at JaME * Official Home Page * Official Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:Kiiro 5 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:SALT5 Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:1981 births Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Hokkaido